


在盂兰盆节结束之前

by 23_45



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45
Summary: 朝夏x望海。gl，pwp，大量性描写
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

【我在神户，来见网友被放鸽子了，要来英雄救美吗？】

在line按下发送键的时候，朝夏觉得如释重负，她灌下满满一罐asahi的生啤，然后在有些狭小的浴缸中尽力伸展修长的四肢。

陌生的宾馆中弥漫着的陌生气味，嗡鸣作响的空调机箱和暖橘色顶灯所营造出的暧昧氛围，这些无时无刻不提醒着她自己正身处异地。

【救什么？】

回信很快，并同样简洁。沉吟了一会，朝夏不再纠结，用没有浸水的右手按下了直白的回复。

【救急咯，下半身那种～】

【419？】

【对，来不来嘛？】

沉默，对面的人没有再回复，像是看不见的电波被突然遮断了一般，一切归于了寂静。

“不行吗......”朝夏苦笑着让身体沉入水中，猛然的下沉令浴缸中的水满溢出来，打湿了地板上的擦脚垫。

也是，突如其来收到前女友的联系，没有寒暄没有问候，上来就问人家要不要做爱，换谁都会想直接把这人扔进黑名单里吧。想着，朝夏开始犹豫要不要打个趣说自己是在开玩笑，可也正是在这时间点上，窗台上的手机再次响了起来。

【地址给我】

画面上闪烁着非常望海流的简短回复，仿佛朝夏刚才的烦恼不过是杞人忧天。愣了一秒，朝夏手指飞舞在屏幕上打出了宾馆的地址，接着按下发送键。

【30分钟后到】

望海的回复速度恢复到了正常，好像什么都没发生过一般。朝夏将易拉罐中最后一滴啤酒舔干净，习惯性地将铝罐捏扁。做这个动作的时候，她眼前似乎冒出了那个总是板着脸教训自己“不要把喝完的易拉罐乱扔，不，在此之前请别喝那么多酒”的望海。

那是多久之前的事来着？

酒精的作用令朝夏的脑子开始昏沉起来，她只能隐约记得那时的望海留着一头黑色短发，搭配着职业西装和公文包的样子显得极为干练，除了还略带婴儿肥的脸颊暴露了她的年纪之外，这一切都令她看起来像个久经沙场的办公室职人。

“恭喜恭喜，从今天起あやちゃん也是社会人了～”

朝夏记得自己扑过去把她抱在怀里时，她皱着眉头嘴上说着“不要弄乱我的衬衣”，但脸上的红晕却已出卖了她依旧孩子气的羞涩。

“真可爱～”

说着轻佻的话语，朝夏吻了上去，女孩子嘴唇特有的柔软和光滑，被舌尖挑开的唇舌上沾满了湿滑的液体，朝夏忍不住伸手去揉搓她的耳朵，比普通人小但更加柔软的耳垂正因为这个吻而变得滚烫。

“要......做吗。”

“我还要上班......”

望海皱着眉头小声喃喃着，但她的手已经伸进了朝夏的外衣，顺着后背的曲线攀岩而上，修长的手指驾轻就熟地解开了内衣的挂扣。朝夏喘息着咬住她的耳朵，任由她的手指在自己的身上游走，而后向着两腿之间慢慢滑落......

结果，望海去公司报道的第一天，就因迟到半个小时而声名远扬。

现在想来，似乎应该感谢自己亲爱的前女友的不杀之恩......半梦半醒的朝夏打了个喷嚏，颤抖着从已经开始变凉的水中爬出来披上浴袍。

八月的暑气还未消退，笼罩着大半个日本的热度逐日上升，将这片土地变成了毫无人性的蒸笼。尽管房间里的空调开到了22度，厚重的玻璃窗之外似乎还能感受到那股正弥漫在大街小巷的湿热气息。

在这样天气里还能搞团建的都是疯子！秉持着这个信念，朝夏以【奶奶生病需要看望】这种蹩脚的理由翘掉了公司的冲绳之旅，接着，又以公司要搞团建为理由回绝了老爸要自己回老家的要求。比起在冲绳晒成黑炭或是在没有空调的老家变成蒸包，朝夏宁愿选择在有24小时空调和客房服务的宾馆中尽情送走自己的假期，当然，除此之外能再来点性生活那更是锦上添花。

嘀嘀，手机又是一阵轻响，讯息显示在了屏幕上。

【我还有10分钟到】

【好快！】

【运气好，没有堵车，需要带点什么吗？】

【润滑剂？】

【......你认真的？】

【抱歉，我开玩笑......】

心跳有些加速，或许是酒精的作用，但也可能是身体因为即将到来的见面而紧张。朝夏认真地将头发盘好，开始考虑要不要趁这段时间化个淡妆。虽然对于自己素颜的样子，两人交往的这8年间望海是再熟悉不过，但距上一次见面足足过了两年多，朝夏心中莫名多了几分担忧。

是因为关系变得生疏了吗？

朝夏不知道，门廊处传来的敲门声没有给她犹豫的时间，她只来得及在浴袍上喷了些香水，便走过去开门。

门外站着的人还是和记忆中一样，瘦削而尖锐，这些年的时间像是没能磨平她的棱角似的，让她的神情与眼神中依旧带着些冷淡的气质，当年刚到鬓角的短发已经长至披肩，但依旧被打理得有条不紊。连同身上那套几乎万年不变的黑色西装外套和淡淡的妆容，都让她看上去更像一个干练的社会人。

“哟，好久不见了。”朝夏笑着打招呼，“你真是越来越适合西装了。”

“你也是，越来越适合浴袍了。”

望海一本正经地说着。

“......你认真的？”

“我开玩笑的。”

“啧。”朝夏挑了挑眉把她拉进房间里，顺手带上了房门，“你还是一样，总是喜欢开这种无聊的玩笑。”

“你不也一样，喜欢因为这种事把我叫出来。”望海将肩包顺手放在了桌子上，然后转身看向朝夏，在略微明亮的门廊顶灯下，朝夏终于看清了她的全貌。的确，比起当年她确实没变太多，但时间还是在她身上留下了些痕迹。因为消瘦而变得更加棱角分明的脸庞早已褪去了当年的婴儿肥，反而孕育了些更加成熟的气质，朝夏看着她的眼睛，思考着她眼中的自己是否也同样地在时间中改变了。

但还未等朝夏思考出结论，她就已经被望海的手臂揽在了怀里，陌生而熟悉的人，陌生而熟悉的拥抱。

“巴宝莉水漾夜茉莉。”望海埋头在她的颈间嗅着，像是在寻找着什么的动物一般，“你还在用这款？”

“对啊，因为你说过很适合我。”朝夏试着把她推开，无果。

“确实很适合你。”

说着，望海咬在了她的锁骨上，突如其来的接触令朝夏险些叫出声。她忍耐着将声音压在喉咙深处，但随着望海的舌尖一点一点划过她的脖颈，开始挑逗她耳垂的时候，这声音终究还是变成了呻吟从她的嘴角流泻了出来。

“等，等等。”

“为什么，你不是喊我来做这个的吗？”

望海不肯停手，而是抓着朝夏的手腕将她压在了墙上，然后抬头吻在了她的唇上。柔软而细腻的唇舌触感像某种危险的信号，逐渐打开着朝夏欲望的门锁。望海用舌尖细腻而温柔地舔过她的唇，然后继续深入。

“等——”朝夏狠狠咬了一下望海的舌尖，让她吃疼地松开了手，“就算你是色情狂，也先给我洗澡去啊！”

“......”

浴室中传来的水声充斥着不大的房间，让朝夏莫名地想起两人同居时的日子，刚毕业的两个新社会人蜗居在一件1ldk的小房子中，从卧室兼客厅出来要通过厨房才能到浴室，但隔音效果很差的老式建筑让声音清晰可辨。为了不给邻人添麻烦，朝夏很多次都要咬住望海的肩膀，才能将高潮时的呻吟忍在喉咙深处。

现在想来，这或许是一种别样的情趣也说不定。

水声停了，望海脖子上搭着浴巾，赤身裸体地从浴室中走出，朝夏可以在暖橘色的灯光中看到她瘦削的身体和姣好的胸型。略微外扩，但大小适中，只一个手掌就能围握在手中，朝夏曾痴迷于将她的胸握在手中的触感，感受她兴奋时变得挺立的乳首顶在手心的感觉，这种感觉会令朝夏兴奋，同时也会令她觉得自己像个变态。

“怎么了？”

望海用浴巾擦试着打湿的发梢，注意到了朝夏停留在自己胸前的视线。

“没，就是觉得你的胸真好看。”

“这是性骚扰发言哟。”

说着，望海探身压在床上，不由分说地拨开了朝夏身上本就松散的浴衣，让她的上身春光乍泄在了冷凉的空气中。温度的差令朝夏的乳首变得硬挺，连同淡粉色的乳晕也开始加深，望海的吻落在她的胸前，轻柔而细腻，向下滑落，然后将她的乳首含入口中。

“嗯......”

朝夏轻声呻吟，感受着望海的舌尖绕着她乳首打转时带来的刺激，这种感觉熟悉到令人惊讶，随着下身涌起的热流，身体交出了诚实的答卷。

“あやちゃん在公司的时候......遇到过性骚扰吗。”

“有哦，就在去年，公司的副部长在茶水间摸了我的手。”望海说着，右手捏住了她前胸另一侧的凸起，然后轻轻揉搓，让她继续发出好听的喘息声。

“之后......你怎么做的。”

“我狠狠煽了他一耳光，然后用膝盖顶了他的裤裆。”

这个回答让朝夏笑了起来，但很快，胸前的刺激让她的身体变得燥热，某种如触电般的感觉所带来的快感遍及全身，朝夏拉着望海的手向下伸去。“我有说过，我很喜欢你这种直爽的性格吗？”

“在学园祭的体育仓库里，你说过一次。”

“真的？我们居然还在体育仓库做过。”

“还有保健室，更衣室，社团休息间，天台......”一边说着，望海褪下了朝夏的内裤，然后将手指拂上了她两腿之间那处温暖的湿润。

“打住......”朝夏的喉咙深处发出些许微弱的呻吟，这令她的声音变得模糊不清，“我们学生时代，有这么......开放吗......”

“怎么没有，你那时候比现在率直多了。”望海的声音中似乎带着不满，她用膝盖顶开了朝夏的双腿，令她腿间的那片柔软暴露无遗。指尖探入茂密的丛林，从中找寻着最温暖的水流。望海驾轻就熟。

“唔......”

朝夏隐忍的声音如催情的药水，令望海的动作大胆了起来，她含住朝夏的乳首，然后用手指缓慢地在她阴蒂附近打圈。随着朝夏发出悦耳的呻吟声，望海的手指逐渐被某种湿滑感所占满，她用三根手指抵在入口附近，感受着朝夏身体略微的抖动。逐渐上升的热度令两人身上沁出了一层薄汗，望海轻轻咬住她的锁骨，开口发问：“空调温度要调低一点吗？”

“会......冷的。”

坏心眼的望海没有停下手上的动作，朝夏只能在喘息的间隙发出断断续续的声音。

“待会儿你会后悔的。”

望海在她耳边低语着，然后将吻落在了她的耳朵，朝夏颤抖了一下，试图躲避，可望海的手指又强硬地按住了她下身的敏感点，令她无处躲藏。

“给我。”

她搂住望海的脖子喃喃着。

像是听到了召唤似的，望海含住她的耳垂，而后将涂满湿液的中指缓慢地滑入了那湿热的甬道之中。起初只是试探性的探索，随着朝夏搂着她的手臂逐渐收紧，望海的侵入变得更加肆无忌惮，她的中指整根没入其中，将朝夏渴求填满。

望海的动作很温柔，在最初的时候带着女孩子特有的谨慎与小心，朝夏用手臂勾住她的肩胛，透过赤裸的肌肤可以感受到她脊背突兀的骨骼形状。与她放入自己下体的手指一样，修长而骨节分明，朝夏轻轻抬起腰部配合着她缓慢进出的动作，让快感随着上升的体温积累。喘息与呻吟所带起的情欲气味在陌生的房间内蔓延，朝夏能闻到望海身上那股熟悉的清凉花香。她出来的时候喷了我的香水？真狡猾。在交合的间隙脑子里冒出这样的想法，朝夏的思绪不由自主地被带回到了十一年前。

那时她高中二年，望海比她小一级。最初的相遇现在想来已经模糊不清了，朝夏只隐约记得，她在演剧部招新的时候第一次见到她，那时的望海头发短短的，背着和瘦小身型不符的吉他，如果再来点烟熏妆，那妥妥就是cos娜娜的中二病患者。不过熟悉了之后就会发现，望海这孩子每天保持着一张扑克脸，只是单纯因为睡不醒罢了。她把百分之八十点时间都献给了热爱的音乐，剩下百分之二十则是睡眠。所以她懒得表露情感，更懒得跟人扯上交集。

朝夏和她原本也应是这种不冷不淡的前后辈关系来着，如果不是高一前期文化祭的那次相遇，那两人这辈子必然是形容陌路。

朝夏还记得，那天就像今天一样热到发昏，望海不知是被热的还是睡眠不足，又或是因为初上舞台的紧张，她想不起台词，手足无措，只能尴尬地站在原地。没人去救她，毕竟在社团内部早就有人看不惯她那副冷冰冰的态度。

“喂喂喂，太过分了吧，好歹也是我们可爱的后辈啊。”朝夏打着趣，放下台本穿上戏服上了台，在接上台词拉着望海的手走到后台的这短短的几步路中，朝夏能感到她冰冷的手指在自己的手中颤抖，一点不像她平时云淡风轻的样子。

“你在想什么？”

像是察觉到朝夏思维的神游，望海不怀好意地用中指顶住那一点，然后轻轻勾起，这刺激让朝夏浑身一抖，从下身传来的快感如涌起的波涛般将她拍倒在了水面，朝夏抱住她的肩膀，然后咬了下去。

“你这人......真是，太坏了。”

“在做的时候走神，明明是你不对。”望海半是委屈半是赌气地又深入了一点，她空闲的手扶住朝夏纤细的腰，一点点摩擦她胯骨附近的肌肤，感受着她因为快感而颤栗的身体。“你的敏感点，一点都没变。”说着，望海俯身吻在了她的胸前，然后将那颗被情欲唤醒的种子含在了口中。

望海总是会在一些奇怪的地方起坏心眼，就像她高一圣诞节前夜，送了一整颗圣诞树给朝夏。又或者是春假刚开始的情人节，她放进巧克力中的坚果选了柿种，还是香辣味的。朝夏有时候觉得她是故意的，有时候又觉得她只是单纯的天然呆。不过不管怎样，望海风斗这人是自己最好朋友这事倒不会因为这些小事而改变。

“最好的朋友吗......”

望海会略带失落地重复这句话，似乎欲言又止，那时候朝夏沉迷在与刚刚升入大学的学长的远距离恋爱中，不止一次地无视掉了望海在这句话中带着的情绪。

直到高二暑假的那个盂兰盆节。

“あやちゃん——”收到分手信的朝夏哭得梨花带雨，压根不管望海的浴衣已经被自己的眼泪鼻涕蹂躏成了抹布，“他要跟我分手！那个渣男，之前我听小红说有看到他跟女孩子逛街，我去问的时候他还说那是他表姐！表姐个屁嘞！不知道是他劈腿的第几个女人了！”

“是第三个，七海跟我说过。”望海坐在山顶的凉台上吃着黑巧克力雪糕，任由她拽着自己的浴衣袖子耍赖，“第一个是黑发，在心斋桥的情人旅馆被人目击过，第二个是棕发，有人看到他们一起去usj，你听说的这个金发，最新情报是在大学门口看到他俩激吻......”

“为什么这么详细！为什么只有我一个人不知道！结果全世界只有我一个人不知道吗！！！”朝夏嚎叫着扑进望海的怀里痛哭，然后把泪水抹在了她黑蓝色浴衣的下摆。“我还以为他是真心爱我......”

望海用了五分的注意力，不紧不慢地抚摸着朝夏因失恋而刚刚剪短的头发，像在安抚一只处于狂躁中的猫，而剩下的五分，则在她吃到一半的巧克力雪糕上，“まあさま，我很好奇，全世界都知道他就是跟你玩玩，你为什么会觉得他是真心爱你？”

“因为......”朝夏绞尽脑汁，“他白色情人节有回礼我......”

“百元店买的牛奶曲奇也算？”

“呃......他每次吃papico的棒冰都会分我一半......”

“你应该知道他每次买的papico都是你最讨厌的抹茶味的吧？”

“......他在床上每次都会很小心地戴套的。”

“......”望海沉默了，她手上的雪糕在八月的热气中融化成了水滴，滴落在了青黑色浴袍上转瞬即逝，“你......跟他做了？”

朝夏握着她的手，感受到一点点颤抖。

“嗯，上个月。”

“为什么，你不是说要等到高中毕业才会跟他上床吗？”

朝夏不说话。

“......是想挽回他？”

朝夏点了点头。

烟花在对面的山头炸裂，将一切都照亮如白昼，望海只是任由朝夏拉着她的手，两人无言地看着远处正在变得离散且飘渺的绚烂。等待了许久，就在朝夏觉得气氛尴尬到难以忍受的时候，望海开口打破了沉默。

“你有高潮吗？”

“诶？哈！”这个问题令气氛更微妙了，朝夏能感到一股火焰窜上来灼烧着她的脸颊和耳朵，“突然一下子，说什么呢。”

“你听不懂吗？我再问你一遍，你跟他做，有高潮吗？”

望海一字一句地将刚才的话重复了一遍，朝夏小心地看着她的眼睛，试图从里面找出一点开玩笑的成分，但很抱歉，并没有。

“那个......好像没有吧......除了疼，就是疼。”

“那你还跟他做！为了挽回那个渣男！你......正蠢材啊！”

望海手肘抵在膝盖上，用双手扶住额头，似乎陷入了某种纠结之中。不明所以的朝夏小心翼翼地摸着她的后背，试图去安抚她。尽管在这里朝夏真的很想纠正一下，怎么看现在纠结的都应该是我吧，而且为什么你们没有一个人愿意告诉我那个男的是渣男呢，害得老娘赔了青春又赔贞操，为什么到头来搞的还像我的错一样......

正想着，朝夏的手腕被抓住了，她来不及反应，因为望海的脸实在靠得太近了。带着湿润热气的吐息吹在脸上，让朝夏在一瞬间有点恍惚。

“あやちゃん？”

“反正都是交往，要不要跟我交往试试。”

“诶？”

“我说。”望海的手指冰凉，带着一丝颤抖，很像在舞台上朝夏拉着她下来那时候的触感。不过这一次，她的眼睛不再躲闪，“我技术很好的，要不要跟我试试。”

“......”

朝夏还记得，在下一个花轮在夜空中炸裂的时候，自己的嘴唇上已经满是巧克力的味道了。

望海的手指在朝夏的体内打着旋，一点一点在她敏感的地方揉捏，让她的内壁因为快感的积累而收紧，变得坚硬而火热，包裹着望海的中指，似乎渴求着更多。望海说的没有错，她的技术确实很好，在高二后期，两个人第一次做的时候，朝夏甚至没能坚持过十分钟就高潮了。

在喷薄而出的快感将理智吞没之前，朝夏唯一记得的是望海那黑亮亮的眼睛，她第一次在那里面看到了一些不一样的东西。

就像现在，望海侧躺在朝夏的身边，用手臂揽着她的上身，然后右手不停在她已经泛滥的阴道中进出，带出更多的液体掀起水声，这声音令气氛变得暧昧而淫乱。但同性身体特有的温柔与柔软，却让这种淫乱显得安全。望海吻在她的额头，用嘴唇轻触她的眉梢带来酥酥麻麻的感觉，想更快一点，想要更多，想要释放，想要解脱，朝夏觉得自己此刻犹如落入了欲望的牢笼，不断堆叠起来的快感让她体内变得瘙痒，难受，难以忍耐。她紧紧咬了下望海的肩膀，在她的耳边呢喃着。

“给我，我想高潮。”

这话像是一道不能违抗的指令，望海的手臂收紧将朝夏扣在了怀中，她右手的动作加快，像是要将朝夏身体弄坏一般粗暴地搅动着，手指撞击内壁，又碰到那一点，不断重复。朝夏的嘴唇微张，她无意识地抬高了腰部，双手紧紧扣在望海的肩膀上，呻吟声消失，留下的只有无声的狂乱，朝夏的脸因高潮而扭曲，她抓挠着，像是落水的人试图抓住什么似的，拼了命地抱住望海，紧紧的，不肯放手。

“想看着你的脸。”

望海被抓咬得生疼，但动作没有停下，她将朝夏按在床上压了过来，看着朝夏在她的身下因为高潮而流出的泪水，顺着潮红色的脸颊滑落。直到她的手指被朝夏的下身紧紧吸住，无法动弹。

朝夏喘息着，汗水流在床上打湿了枕巾。脱力的身体被望海抱在怀里，缩成小小一团，望海像抱着一只受伤的幼兽一般抱着她，任由她拱在自己怀里发出规律的颤抖。高潮后的应激反应，连同过于敏感的身体都是极好的玩物，但久别重逢之后的第一次，望海想好好对待她。想着，望海轻柔地捋开朝夏被汗水粘住的发丝，然后把吻落在了她的额头。


	2. Chapter 2

“最近过得怎么样？”

“勉勉强强过得去，まあさま呢？”

“也还好，公司里几个大叔很烦就是了，没事就喜欢使唤人，而且佐贺那种地方，也没有别的好玩的，每天回家只能喝着啤酒看综艺。”

说着，朝夏打开宾馆自带的小冰箱，拿出今晚第二罐生啤灌下一大口，随着一声非常大叔的“唔哟～”的感叹，朝夏瘫坐在沙发上躺头看天。

“我去了佐贺三年，这算来咱分开也有三年了吧，上次见是什么时候来着。”

“两年前的大晦日，一起去神社祈福来着。”

已经穿好浴袍的望海点起一根烟接话，朝夏记不清了，似乎从有记忆开始，望海就喜欢在做完之后抽一根烟。仔细想想，两人第一次做的时候不是她不还是高中生吗？喂喂喂，这明显是违法行为吧......朝夏又灌下一点啤酒，希望用冰冷的液体驱散自己脑内不合时宜的回忆。

“那一次，有做来着吗？”

朝夏发问。

“有哦，在你家做的，你喝酒之后声音很大，我还怕半夜吵到你爸妈过来围观呢。”

望海轻描淡写地说着一些非常危险的事情，让朝夏差点把酒呛到气管里，“咳咳，咳咳咳，别突然吓人，那次明明是你年假没有回东京老家，来我家过的年，然后半夜就开始搞事情了不是吗。”

“嘛......我记不清了。”

非常巧妙的望海式回避，她将自己笼罩在烟雾之中，装作对这件事毫不知情。

坏习惯，朝夏在心中想，她拿这孩子这一点最没办法。记得在高三那年确定关系，不，应该说是发生关系之后，望海就异常热衷于下半身的活动。为什么不说是床上活动，很简单，因为两人做爱的时候有一大半都不是床上做的。更衣室，部活活动室，保健室，仓库......打住打住，朝夏将表面凝结了水滴的易拉罐抵在额头，打算打消这些危险的回忆。

不过说起来，为什么望海这么热衷于性爱呢？

朝夏无法回答，她不能否认，两人在床上确实很契合，望海了解她每一个敏感点，更清楚如何取悦她，反过来也是一样。但这种肉体关系太过深入的时候，朝夏心中总是会莫名产生一个疑问：她是真的爱我吗？还是说只是热爱床上的关系？

这个问题很难做出解答，在两人高中毕业之后，朝夏去了附近的女子大，那时候她确信望海会去东京的音大，她的才能足以支持她上京追求梦想，而这段关系也大概会随着分别而慢慢淡漠了罢。朝夏本是这样想的，但一年之后望海穿着同样的校服站在她面前的时候，她几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“东京的大学落了。”

望海说话的时候没有看她的眼睛。

鬼才信嘞！朝夏在心里疯狂吐槽，但纠结半天，还是叹了口气伸手抚摸她的头发，“没关系，我们两个以后还在一起，这不挺好的吗。”

朝夏不能确定望海是否后悔过她的选择，放弃东京的音大，跟自己留在关西，这真的是她想要的吗？上了大学之后朝夏剪短了头发，看上去清爽许多，配上高高的个子和略显中性的气质，让她看上去像个开朗且秀气的男孩。也就是在那个时候吧，朝夏莫名收到了许多学姐学妹的情书，照理说这应该是件令人开心的事，但在有固定女友的情况下，朝夏每次收到情书都会暗暗打一个寒颤。

每一封情书，都代表着会有一次来自望海的，意外的性经验的积累（报复）。

“まあさま你对人太热情了，而且不管对方是男是女。”每次在朝夏高潮之后，都会听到望海在耳边不满地抱怨，她会在这时候欺负朝夏最敏感的胯部和尾椎，以此作为朝夏收到情书的惩罚。朝夏看着她随自己剪短的头发和黑亮亮的眼睛，心里除了无奈，更多的还是疑问：这孩子为什么这么黏我，她到底喜欢我什么呀。

望海似乎从没回答过这个问题，两人的关系就像一次意外怀孕，从高二的那个盂兰盆节开始，十月怀胎，等孩子生下来之后已成了定局。接下来烦恼的不再是如果当初戴套就好了这样的问题，而是我们该怎样把这个孩子养育下去的现实性烦恼。现实的种种冲淡了最初的疑虑，学分，课题，发表，毕业论......一晃四年结束，朝夏选了神户的一所中小企业就职。而一年后，望海拿到了神户某大手公司的内定。就如同四年前两人在女子大再次相遇一般，这一次她们也不曾分开。

“想什么呢？”

望海把烟头摁灭在梳妆台的烟灰缸里，然后凑了过来直视朝夏的眼睛，这让她看上去很像某种不知名的野生小动物。朝夏笑着揉乱她的头发，然后扯着她前襟将她拉到面前，正试图吻上去的时候，那人却猝然往前压了一步，再次把朝夏扑倒在了床上。

对视，静止，只有心跳的声音清晰如雷鸣。

“我还没玩够。”

望海说着，再次把吻落在了她裸露的脖颈处，随着细碎的吻铺天盖地的洒落下来，朝夏在高潮之后平复下来的下体又逐渐紧绷了起来，情欲开始暗流涌动。

“你还真是一点没变啊......”朝夏抱着她感叹，“我有时候会觉得你是匹马。”

“发情的种马？”

“あやちゃん，这几年你有交往过谁吗？嗯......男的......或者女的。”

朝夏能感觉到某种热流正在体内翻腾积蓄，下体的酸胀感再次涌来，这感觉过于熟悉，熟悉地让她仿佛回到了三年之前，两人分手的那天。

即使过去了这么久，朝夏依旧记得她们分开的那天是一个阴冷的秋末雨日，所有打包收拾好的行李堆叠在客厅，让原本就狭小的房间显得更为闭塞。朝夏想带走望海送她的那瓶巴宝莉的水漾茉莉来着，但就在犹豫的间隙，望海已经拉着她的手吻了过来。这是朝夏第一次在恋人的吻中感受到了某种可被称为攻击性的东西，即便是两人使用鞭子和手铐玩情趣小品的时候，望海对自己的态度都是温柔的。

可是在那一刻，朝夏能感到望海按着自己身体的手上传来的压迫感，她似乎不能拒绝，她只能顺从。顺从望海褪下她的裙子，将手伸进她内裤中抚摸她的阴蒂，抚摸她的入口，直到身体开始发烫，变得诚实而淫荡。在望海的手指进入的瞬间，朝夏似乎从未感受到如此强烈的快感，只是进入的动作，就已经使她高潮。她哭泣着抱着望海，瘫软的身体被抱到地毯上，一部分躯体被地板的冰冷所刺穿，而更多的，则是被望海的动作所购引起的炽热的欲望。

很悲伤，不知为何，朝夏止不住不断涌出的泪水。

但她依旧不明白，这种悲伤是由于离别，还是源自某种更深的东西。在望海上她的时候，她脑海中不断闪回的是高中时候，望海拉着她的手逃课去看音乐会的场景；是大学的某个下午，望海将做的乱七八糟的便当递给她的那个瞬间；是第一次拿到工资，望海带着她跑去带旋转景观的高层餐厅，满脸通红地告诉侍者自己是她女友的那个夜晚。

为什么呢，为什么你爱上的人是我呢？

在下身的快感一波又一波涌起，让她无法抑制呻吟，让她拉着望海的手插入更深的地方，让她紧紧抱着恋人汲取她生命最后一点热量的时候，不知为何，朝夏脑子里想起的却是那些普通到不能再普通到日常。她哭喊着到达高潮，下身的液体滴落在地上弄脏了那条黑白花纹的地毯，朝夏记得那是望海在同居第三年的纪念日，买给自己的礼物。

抱歉，抱歉，抱歉。望海，你不应该爱我才对的。

朝夏流着泪吻她，任由她再一次进入自己。这一次，更强烈的快感带来的却是更彻骨的悲伤。朝夏记起的是她提出分手的那天，很普通，很平常，如同她们一起度过的三年间任何一天那般平淡无奇。她在收拾好碗筷，倒了一杯不加糖的美式黑咖啡和一瓶asahi的啤酒之后，坐到了望海的对面。

“あやちゃん，我们分手吧。”

朝夏不敢看她，害怕看到她伤心的样子。朝夏只能透过余光瞄到望海放下咖啡时候略微洒出了一点，她拿着纸巾去擦，擦了三次，最后把那张纸巾揉成了一团。

“好。”

她说。

望海轻舔朝夏的耳垂，让她原本就涌动的情欲变得更加汹涌，“起来，我们去那边。”说着，望海将朝夏拉了起来，将她压在了床边的墙上。

“还没回答我的问题，あやちゃん有再跟别人交往过吗。”

朝夏被压着无法动弹，宽松的浴袍从肩膀滑落，让望海有机可趁地在上面留下一串牙印。疼痛会刺激多巴胺的分泌，疼痛更会让朝夏的下体变得更加湿润，她深谙此道。

望海左手搂住她，轻轻揉搓她的乳首，右手则不安分地摸向了她的身下，一点一点挑逗她因兴奋而充血肿胀的阴蒂。朝夏发出悦耳的呻吟，像是在邀请望海的进入。“没有，你之后，我没跟别人交往过。”说着，望海将手指插入了她的身体。

“唔！”突如其来的侵入让朝夏的身体弓了起来，她的手紧紧扒住墙壁，试图在上面寻找一个借力点，但无果。裸露的身体接触墙壁所带来的冰冷触感，让感官变得更加敏感，朝夏能感到热息打在墙面上凝结出的水汽在眼前弥漫。随着望海手指的抽动，水声开始回荡。

“我......交往了两男......一女。”朝夏喃喃说着，身体随着望海抽动的节奏不断撞击着墙壁，她闭着眼，似乎陷入了回忆，“嗯......但是，他们都......没能给我。”

“给你什么。”望海咬着她的耳朵。

朝夏似乎不想回答，但望海加快的动作让她不得不开口，“没给我高潮。”她说。

望海不再说话，而是用前胸紧紧抵着她占满汗水的脊背，然后一下又一下，在她的下身抽插，任由满溢出的液体顺着她的大腿根流下。望海用舌尖描摹着她脊椎的形状，然后咬在她的后颈，这让朝夏觉得自己像一只发情的母猫，渴望着被公猫咬住脖子狠狠侵入，填满，到达高潮。

随着朝夏的呻吟和喘息变得更加强烈，望海拉着她回到床上，她要朝夏如猫一般四肢着地跪在床上，然后自己则从后面抱着她。这姿势令望海的手指可以进到更深的地方，带来更多刺激。她握住朝夏的乳房，揉搓她的乳首，看着她的手指紧紧扣入床单，被褥，如同被折磨一般痛苦，但又如奴隶般将臀部高高翘起，渴求着望海的进入。

望海压在她的背上，将手指深深探入，然后勾动，感受着她因高潮的狂乱而在自己身下不停挣扎的动作。人的高潮，与其说是快乐，不如说看上去是那般痛苦，如同将死之人的挣扎一般，朝夏哭泣着到达高潮，快感沁入她身体的每一个毛孔，她的阴道收紧，像是不愿望海离去一般，裹着她的手指。

“你知不知道，我真的很喜欢你。”

这是朝夏对望海说的最多的一句话，但是同样，望海也知道，朝夏从未对自己说过“爱”这个字。如同两个人的默契，两个人的心照不宣，在交往的八年间，两个人都把这件事藏在了心底。

在调离神户最初的一年，朝夏在佐贺交到了一个男友，供应商那边的一个人事主管，在年终的忘年会上相遇，交换了联系方式，然后顺其自然地在一起。朝夏对那人是喜欢的，喜欢他温柔大度的性格，喜欢他穿西装的样子，甚至连他略微凸出的小肚子，都是喜欢的。

但那个男人，从未给过她高潮。

第二个男人是同公司的下属，比她小三岁，但人却意外地成熟且有担当，私下里是个爱玩的人，但在交往之后便收敛了性格。朝夏的好友也喜欢他，说他个子高长得帅，以后两人的宝宝一定会很可爱，而且那人的性格又顾家，以后一定是个好爸爸。

可是那个男人，也从未让她到达顶峰。

朝夏很多次怀疑，自己是不是真的同性恋，是不是真的只有跟女人做的时候，才能到达高潮，为此她特意跑去邻县的les酒吧，在那里认识了第三任，一个短发的女孩。那孩子刚刚工作三年，算起来两人差了快6岁，但不知为何，朝夏看到她留着黑色短发的样子，就莫名地想跟她上床。

这个女孩带给她唯一的收获，除了提高了她手指的灵活度和身体的柔软度之外，并无其他。那种感觉不是跟望海在一起的是，那刻骨铭心的高潮，朝夏心里清楚，她曾经无数次在梦中梦到分离的那天。她心底有个东西在哭喊着，哭喊着让她留下，至少，把性留下。

她在梦魇中惊醒，感觉身上沁出汗水，下身湿黏。脱下衣服在浴室冲凉，她用花洒抚慰自己，脑子里想的却是望海压在自己身上的样子。

为什么会这样，为什么是这样。

朝夏想过很多次，但依旧找不到答案。经过这三年，她明白的事实仅有两个，一个是自己身体，似乎只有在与望海一起的时候，才能得到满足。而另一个，也是她最不愿承认的，就是分别的这三年中，她从未思念过望海，就如同她从未爱过望海一般。

人生有的时候漫长到令人难以忍受，我们在迷茫中做出选择，还未等自己想明白这选择到底什么，就已经被生命的惯性推着往前走去，停不下来，更没办法回头。朝夏怀念与望海一起度过的八年，可在这种怀念中她更难以忍受的，是她知晓自己永远无法给予望海她想要的东西。

高潮之后的休憩，两人躺在床上注视着对方，仿佛刚才的情欲与迷乱都不过是梦境一般。朝夏伸手撩开望海脸颊上的发丝，轻轻揉搓她小巧的耳朵。

“あやちゃん。”

“嗯？”

“就这样看着你的时候，我会有种错觉，觉得你好像还爱着我。”

望海不说话，只是无言地用黑亮亮的眼睛看着她，似乎透过她的躯壳在看某些更深的东西。朝夏支起身体，探身去吻她，垂下发丝带来些许瘙痒感。朝夏的舌尖温柔而缓慢地敲开望海的唇，她含住望海的下唇，小心地吸允。

“可以吗？”

朝夏看着她的眼睛，试着询问。等了一会，望海还是点了点头，然后闭上了眼睛。得到许可之后，朝夏伸手将自己的头发捋到耳后，接着拨开望海的浴衣，开始吻她的脖子，锁骨，乳首，小腹，胯骨。随着她的动作，望海的呼吸变得沉重起来，她伸手抓住朝夏的头发，手指微微颤抖。

朝夏拨开她下身的遮隐，含住她已经被浸湿的阴蒂，然后用指尖轻轻揉捏她下身。望海咬着嘴唇，发出隐忍的呻吟。这声音像是鼓励，让朝夏的动作更加肆无忌惮了起来。她吸允着望海大腿内侧的肌肤，手指抚过她已经湿得一塌糊涂的入口。轻微的抖动没有逃过朝夏的注意，她用舌尖挑拨那入口，用手刺激望海已经变得坚挺的乳首，然后缓缓进入她的身体。

望海叫出了声，她抓着朝夏的肩膀，看上去弱小而无助。“没事的，没事。”朝夏在她耳边低喃，像在哄一个哭闹的孩童般温柔。指腹触即到了凸起的某点，望海呻吟了起来。

“快一点。”她小声说着，然后拉着朝夏的手腕让她进入到更深的地方。朝夏不再保留，她的手指轻柔地在望海体内动了起来，如一个优秀的琴师，轻拢慢捻抹复挑，一点一点击溃望海的防线。望海抱紧她的身体，将炽热的呼吸吐在她的耳边，高高撑起的腰渴求着更多的给予，渴求着最后的解放。

朝夏刺激着她的敏感点，动作幅度变得更大，她压在望海的身上，一下又一下地侵入。她可以看到望海用手臂遮住眼睛，但她也不会放过望海紧紧勾住她腰胯的双腿。朝夏吻在她的唇上，看着她变得失焦而迷乱的眼神，看着她潮红的脸颊，抱紧她，然后让她迎来高潮。

“嘘，嘘，没事的，あやちゃん，我在的。”朝夏将那个有些瘦弱的身躯抱在怀里，安抚她高潮之后颤抖的身体，让她把泪水擦在自己的胸前，就像十一年前的那个盂兰盆节，自己哭泣着被她抱着的时候一般。

朝夏曾努力过很多次，也曾像上天祈求过很多次。祈求让自己爱上眼前这个人，让她能真心实意地与她共度一生。

可事实却是，老天爷总是这般性格恶劣，不通人情。朝夏会想起《挪威的森林》中的直子，想起折磨她一辈子，并最终夺走她性命的病症，对，那就是一种病，一种无药救的病。灵与肉的分离，爱与欲的割裂。朝夏会觉得自己像直子，但她更觉得自己是个人渣，至少直子没耽误人家八年，对不对。

想到这，朝夏对望海满怀愧意。“如果不爱，一开始就给我拒绝啊！”“如果不爱，当初就给我早点说出来啊！”“耽误人家算什么啊！你个人渣！”朝夏无数次在心底对自己咆哮，现在恐怕又要加上一条，“如果不爱，为什么还要找人家来做这种事啊！”

朝夏抱紧怀里的人，祈求她爱上的不是自己，而是一个更真诚，更勇敢，更正常的人。甚至，朝夏一直在等着她先开口，开口放弃自己，开口结束这段关系。可望海从没这样做过，就算最后两人真的分开，也不是望海先提出的分手。她心里不明白的吗？朝夏曾经怀疑过，但答案自然是否定的，因为如若望海心里不明白，那在朝夏提出分手的时候，她早就蹦起来问朝夏为什么了。可她没有，从开始到结束，一次都没有。

眼前仿佛又闪过望海开车送自己去机场时的情景，一路上她一句话都没说，仿佛什么都没发生过一般平淡。

直到最后，朝夏提着行李过检票口的时候，望海说了一句话。

“你还记得，我们分开那天你对我说的最后一句话吗？”

朝夏在浴缸里与望海面对面而坐，互相为对方擦掉身上的汗水。

“记得。”望海不做掩饰，“我那时候说，‘我真希望我爱上的人不是你’。”

“你知道吗。”朝夏笑了起来，她探身把望海拉进，然后把吻落在她的唇上，“我也真的希望，你从来没爱上过我。”

那一夜，朝夏抱着望海睡在陌生宾馆的床塌上，她睡得很沉很沉，仿佛许久都未曾进入过这样香甜的梦乡。

窗外，街道上，附近的公园，盂兰盆节悠扬的歌声穿透梦境进了来，朝夏似乎能看到那些穿着浴衣，头上绑着绳带的人们围成圈，缓慢地舞动着手脚，一步一踏地将她们二人包围。

ひょうたんばかりが浮き物か

私の心も浮いてきた

浮いて踊るは阿波踊り

一かけ二かけ三かけて

四（し）かけた踊りは止められぬ

五かけ六かけ七かけて

八（や）っぱり踊りは止められぬ

お先の御方にお負けなや

わたしゃ負けるの大嫌い

負けてお顔がたつものか

他们唱着，跳着，所有人的脸上都带着发自内心的笑容。而在这人群之中，唯有望海和朝夏二人，与这一切格格不入。她们注视着彼此，站立着，沉默着，等待着，但最终，还是被拥挤的人流冲散了。

在朝夏醒来的时候，她已经记不起昨夜梦到的事情了。头因为宿醉而胀痛，脖颈和前胸都留下了欢愉的罪证。而这一切的始作俑者——望海，此刻已经梳妆打扮好，以一副完美的社会人ol的姿态出现在了她的面前。

“你定的飞机，几点来着？”望海不慌不忙地发问。

“唔，我记得是下午两点。”朝夏按住隐隐作痛的太阳穴，想去拿手机看时间。

“现在是上午十二点二十三分，如果你不在十分钟之内收拾好出门的话，你就要准备好给老板土下座了。”

望海环抱着的双臂，声音中没有任何波澜。而迎接她的，则是一阵撕心裂肺的惨叫。“あやちゃん！！你既然知道就早点喊我起床啊啊啊啊啊！！！我老板超恐怖的，超超超恐怖的！我会死的，连尸体都会被扔进濑户内海喂鱼的！”

“你忘了，当年我去公司报道的第一天，是为什么迟到的。”

盯——

这就是传说中的君子报仇十年不晚吗？朝夏最后还是把这句话咽回了肚子里。

在望海飞速飙车之下，朝夏终于还是在检票口即将关闭的时候将行李送上了飞机。在过安检的前一刻，朝夏在提包里翻找了半天，然后将一个礼品袋塞给了望海。

“这是？”

“本来买来送网友的，现在给你好了。”

望海撕开包装，里面装的是佐贺点心名产之一的丸ぼうろ。

“为什么，给我？”

“你不是很喜欢吃这个的吗，两年前你来我家跨年的时候，我带回来的都被你一个人吃掉了。”朝夏歪着头，似乎在回忆，“你还真是喜欢这种和式点心啊，我家里人没一个喜欢吃这玩意的。”

“......”

望海不说话了，只是静静地看着朝夏将提包里其他的违禁物品，一个接着一个扔进自弃箱里，直到她把最后一个打火机也扔掉，转身朝着安检入口走去的时候，望海喊停了她。

“まあさま，你真的是来见网友的吗？”

没有回应。

朝夏的脚步只是停了那么一瞬，下一秒，她就继续头也不回地迈进了安检区的大门，仿佛并没有听到望海的质问。

看着她消失的地方，望海站了很久，很久，直到一旁的工作人员过来询问她需不需要帮忙。望海笑着回绝了机场工作人员，然后坐回到等待区。

她打开那个浮夸的礼品包装盒，然后大口大口把圆形的点心塞进嘴里，一直塞到再也塞不下，干涩，粗糙，舌尖混杂着甜与咸。望海记忆中，这点心似乎应该是甜的，那此刻尝到咸味与苦涩，或许是泪水流进了嘴里也说不定。

她奋力咀嚼着，想着明天要处理的事务，后天要交的报表，公寓的清扫和阳台晾晒的衣服。思绪飘飞过了很多，直到嘴里的残渣碎片混杂着泪水洒在裤子上，望海最终还是忍不住伏在膝盖上哭了起来。

“まあさま......你真是个烂人。”

她喃喃地说。


End file.
